Bullet
by Alhy
Summary: Membunuh. Satu kata untuk masa lalunya, dan mungkin ada lebih banyak lagi kata untuk masa depannya... /Alternate Universe Fanfiction/ belum mahir membuat summary/ My first published fanfic/ chapter 2 update! Read and Review, please! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Bayangan. Kembaran gelap refleksi dirimu. Tidak ada yang bisa lari dari bayangan. Tidak ada yang dapat menghilangkan bayangan, kecuali tertarik masuk dalam kegelapan itu sendiri..._

**Bullet**

Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi, semua nama senjata yang tertera, masing-masing adalah milik pabrik dan penemu senjata tersebut. _Cover_ bukan punya Saya, Saya mngunduhnya di google :)

Warning : OOC, typo(s), AU, OC (maybe next chapter), _crime_ gagal *pundung* tombol back siap menanti~

Ia melangkahi beberapa penjaga gedung –yang mungkin sudah tak bernyawa akibat beberapa peluru yang ditembakkannya, barusan– yang tergeletak di lantai koridor dengan luka tembak di beberapa bagian tubuh.

'17 orang? Mungkin ini sebagian besar penjaga yang berada di lantai ini. Ini akan mempermudah misi penjagaanku.'

Kaki berbalut celana kain hitam itu melangkah hampir tanpa suara, seminimal mungkin menimbulkan efek gema di koridor dengan intensitas cahaya minim yang disusurinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat _Walther P99 _dengan telunjuk siaga pada pelatuknya. Ia menghentikan langkah saat berada sekitar tiga kaki dari sebuah pintu dan merapatkan punggungnya ke tembok. Bunyi ala penyetelan radio kuno terdengar saat seseorang mencoba menghubunginya melalui seperangkat alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinga dan _microphone_ yang bertengger di pipinya.

"Tetsu-_kun_, posisimu?"

"Sesuai misi..."

"Kau ingat? Jangan biarkan siapapun memasuki ruangan itu."

"Baik."

Komunikasi di-non-aktifkan satu arah. Iris _azure _pemuda itu terpejam sejenak. Beberapa derap kaki terdengar mendekat dari ujung koridor. 'hanya dua atau tiga orang,' pikirnya. Interior desain bangunan itu cukup menguntungkan baginya. Bagian tembok yang menyembul menyerupai tiang setengah lingkaran yang berjarak sekian meter antara satu dan lainnya membantunya menyembunyikan diri. Kuroko mengitip pergerakan targetnya. Membidik target dan menekan pelatuk. Suara erang kesakitan menandakan tembakannya tepat sasaran. Salah satu penjaga itu telentang bersimbah darah. Keduga rekannya meningkatkan kesiagaan. Kuroko kembali menekan pelatuk senjata laras pendeknya. Timah panas melesat dari mulut senjata. Tampaknya kali ini agak gagal, hanya mengenai daerah belikat. 'Sekali lagi!' dan butir timah berikutnya tepat mengenai dada sebelah kiri.

'Tinggal seorang lagi...'

Penjaga ketiga mempercepat tempo berjalannya. Mengelurakan satu lagi senjata laras pendek. Kini kedua tangannya menggenggam _Mark 23_. Kedua telunjuknya bersiap menekan pelatuk masing masing senjata.

"Keluar kau! Brengsek!"

'Eh? Dia tidak tahu posisiku?' Ah, Kuroko lupa. Mungkin disaat-saat seperti inilah _missdirection_-nya berguna. Penjaga itu menambah akselerasi pada tempo berjalannya, tak sadar dia mendapati posisinya di depan si penembak misterius. Dengan tenang, Kuroko menekan pelatuk senjatanya. Sepertinya ini rekor baru bagi Kuroko, menyelesaikan 3 orang dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

Satu per satu targetnya jatuh. Manik zamrudnya fokus pada pengintaian terget dari balik lensa teleskop pada _AW Magnum_–senjata api kesayangannya. Sedikit rasa bangga muncul dalam hatinya saat semua timah panas yang dilontarkan senjatanya berhasil mengenai target dan tepat sasaran jika saja dia tidak mengingat Ia baru saja menghabisi nyawa beberapa orang.

"_Midorima_-kun, _tolong selesaikan gedung sebelah barat..."_

"Ah, _wakatta..._"

Midorima mengubah posisinya. Moncong senjatanya Ia arahkan ke sebelah barat. Posisinya yang berada di atas atap salah satu gedung tertinggi di daerah itu, mempermudahnya menjalankan misi. Midorima melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan fokus dan hati-hati seperti biasa.

'Tidak perlu menghawatirkan Midorima-_kun_,' batin Momoi Satsuki. Sudah menjadi tugasnya memonitori pekerjaan setiap anggota ketika menjalankan misi. Setidaknya Midorima dan kuroko cukup efisien dalam menjalankan misi.

Momoi menghela napas panjang. Mengingat kedua rekan biru-kuning yang belum Ia hubungi. Jemarinya dengan cepat mengetikkan beberapa _keyword_ pada _keyboard_ komputernya. Monitor menampilkan rekaman CCTV yang dipasangnya untuk mengintai beberapa bagian gedung yang menjadi markas target. Memilih salah satu video. Iris sewarna _The Vivid Pink _miliknya mengamati monitor.

_'_Sudah kuduga...'

Momoi mencoba menghubungi kedua rekannya yang kini terlihat sedang bertarung tangan kosong dengan beberapa penjaga bersenjata.

"Aomine-_kun_! Berhenti bermain-main dan segera selesaikan!"

Nada geram keluar dari kerucut bibir gadis merah jambu. Kesal melihat rekannya membuang-buang waktu saat menjalankan tugas. Mereka dilengkapi dengan senjata laras pendek, laras panjang, dan beberapa senjata tajam. Haruskah memamerkan kekuatan dengan berkelahi tangan kosong? Lagipula mereka tidak sedang berada di arena pergulatan. Mereka sedang menjalankan misi!

"_Oi Satsuki, kenapa hanya aku? Kise juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku..."_

_"Mou, Aominecchi! Jangan tuduh aku sembarangan!"_

Kise sepertinya tidak ingin namanya dibawa-bawa. Tapi dusta kalau Ia mengatakan barusan Ia melaksanakan misi dengan serius dan tidak sedang adu kekuatan dengan Aomine.

"Selesaikan misi kalian sekarang!"

"_Iya, iya, ini juga sedang dikerjakan, kau cerewet Satsuki..."_

Momoi menghela napas, angkat tangan dengan perilaku rekan biru-kuningnya tersebut. Biarkan mereka berkembang. Manik merah muda Momoi menangkap segerombolan penjaga bersenjata mendekat ke posisi Kise dan Aomine.

Aomine dan Kise menjatuhkan penjaga terakhir yang mereka hadapi dengan satu pukulan telak pada tengkuknya. Merenggangkan lengan seolah baru saja menyelesaikan pemanasan. Derap langkah segerombolan orang terdengar dari arah berlawanan.

"_Aomine_-kun,_ dari dua arah berbeda..."_

"Aku tahu, Satsuki..."

Aomine dan Kise menyiapkan senjatanya. Waktunya bekerja bagi _AK-47 _yang sedari tadi di sampirkan pada bahu mereka. Aomine dan Kise berdiri saling membelakangi diantara beberapa penjaga yang tergeletak tak sdarkan diri di lantai koridor. Kedua gerombolan penjaga yang datang dari dua arah pada ujung koridor yang berbeda mendapat sambutan peluru. Akurasi yang hebat sehingga tak satupun selongsong peluru yang terbuang percuma –semua mengenai beberapa titik vital dari target.

"Aku yang tercepat, Aominecchi."

"Itu hanya persaanmu saja, Kise."

"Ah? Bukannya target terakhir Aominecchi jatuh beberapa detik setelah target terakhirku jatuh."

"Tapi peluruku duluan yang mengenainya..." Telunjuk Aomine mengarah ke salah satu penjaga yang terkapar tak berdaya dekat ujung koridor.

"_Daiki! Ryouta! Jangan berteriak saat alat komunikasi kalian menyala, atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya..."_

Seketika Aomine dan Kise bungkam. Membayangkan kekejaman Akashi bagi siapapun yang menggugat keabsolutannya. Ruang delusi mereka terinvasi oleh khayalan akan beberapa bagian tubuh yang tertancap gunting. Mengerikan. Pepatah _diam itu emas _mungkin sangat cocok ditujukan bagi Aomine dan Kise saat ini. Mencoba berpuasa bicara demi merasakan penderitaan tuna wicara, itu alibinya.

Akashi berjalan perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit mengeliminasi jarak dengan seorang berpakaian necis yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Peluh menetes dari dahinya. Lelaki itu gemetar ketakutan melihat Akashi dan rekan berambut ungu yang telah menghabisi semua _bodyguard_-nya dalam ruangan itu. Tangannya merogoh saku jas dan menodongkan pistol dengan gemetar. Alis kiri Akashi menukik. Tangannya memainkan pisau lipat dengan santai.

"Apa kau tidak akan meyesal telah berkeinginan mengetahui siapa Aku?"

"..."

Akashi mendekatkan ujung pisau lipat pada pelipis lelaki itu. Beberapa tetes darah keluar dari pembuluh darah bawah kulit yang dipaksa pecah.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kalau kau yang memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu? Hm?" Nada bicara yang merendahkan, khas Akashi.

Bukan gayanya jika berlama-lama dalam menyelesaikan misi. Tapi maksud dan niat tertentu dapat membuat seseorang melakukan hal diluar kebiasaannya. Akashi bukan orang kejam tapi bodoh yang membiarkan informasi penting lenyap begitu saja hanya karena beranggapan tidak ikut campur dan menutup mata akan kasus kliennya adalah sebuah tindakan dedikasi terhadap pekerjaan dan sikap menghormati atas asas-asas yang dipegang teguh oleh beberapa individu dan kelompok yang berprofesi sama dengannya.

"Bu-bukan Aku! Aku hanya suruhan..." Suara gemetarnya merefleksikan ketakutan luar biasa.

"Kalau bukan kau, siapa? Apakah penjaga bodoh yang mati terkapar di bawah meja? Kalau dlihat lagi, kurasa tadi kau yang memerintah mereka," Akashi melempar pisau lipatnya pada ke arah jendela. Tampak dari jendela tanpa tralis, seorang penjaga –yang dengan bodoh mencoba menyusup– dengan pisau tertancap tepat di tengkoraknya melepaskan pegangan tali dan memenuhi hukum gravitasi. Jatuh.

"Aku berani bersumpah! Aku hanya suruhan, Ketua yang mengendalikan semuanya..."

"Hmm? Lalu?" Tatapan matanya tajam, Akashi sekali. Pemuda beriris _scarlett _merogoh _revolver _dari saku jasnya.

"Dia itu... _white colar..."_

_"_Kau terlalu banyak bicara, kata-kata terakhir yang kurang mengesankan."

Pelatuk ditekan, bau mesiu menguar di udara. Dengan ini, misi selesai.

Akashi berjalan mendekati pintu, diikuti Murasakibara di belakangnya. Tangannya memutar knop dan menariknya. Melangkah keluar ruangan dan menemukan Kuroko dengan posisi siaga tepat di sebelah pintu.

"_Doumo, _Akashi-_kun... _Apa sudah selesai? "

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kerjamu bagus Tetsuya, tidak ada serangga pengganggu."

Kuroko sudah terbiasa dengan frasa dan ungkapan-ungkapan kasar. Dia tidak terdistraksi dengan perkataan Akashi, meskipun itu boleh jadi salah satu kalimat paling merendahkan yang mungkin pernah didengarnya.

'Lagipula Akashi-_kun_ memujiku kali ini.' Kuroko memasukkan senjata api produksi Jerman yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

"Arigatou, Akashi-_kun..._"

"Hn, jangan lupa beri tahu Satsuki, Suruh dia menghubungi klien dan bilang pada Jendral itu untuk mengirimkan bayarannya tepat waktu."

"_Hai'_..."

.

Hyuuga menghela napas. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya, melepas kacamatanya, dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ratusan kasus pembunuhan telah dipelajari dan dianalisa olehnya. Matanya lelah memandangi layar monitor seharian. Mungkin angka dioptri lensa kacamata untuk menunjang kemampuan akomodasi lensa matanya akan bertambah lagi.

"Hyuuga-_kun,_ apa ada informasi baru?"

"Tidak, belum ada hanya beberapa kasus pembunuhan dan penyelundupan narkoba yang saat ini sudah dalam proses penyelesaian. Sejauh ini, hanya informasi tentang bubarnya kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang dijuluki _'Kiseki no Sedai' –_oleh kalangan mafia dan pembunuh bayaran lain– beberapa bulan lalu yang menjadi informasi hangat"

Gadis berperawakan mungil itu memegang dua cangkir _cappucino, _memberikannya satu pada pemuda bersurai hitam. Riko menyesap minuman kolaborasi kopi dan susu sembari menatap Hyuuga. Atensinya terpusat pada lingkaran hitam dibawah mata rekan kerjanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, beristirahatlah sejenak,"

Hyuuga mengambil cangkir _cappucino-_nya, menyesapnya kemudian.

'Tidak panas'

Ia menenggaknya, beberapa teguk hingga cangkirnya kosong. Untung saja minuman olahan kopi yang ini tidak berampas. Hyuuga sedang bersemangat sekarang. Entah kenapa, efek stimulan dari kafein mungkin? Tapi kafein tidak bereaksi secepat itu, lagipula yang baru diminumnya hanyalah _cappucino_ yang setahunya punya kadar kafein yang rendah.

"Tidak, kita harus segera mengetahui semuanya! Kejahatan kera putih mungkin bisa menguasai dunia!"

Riko memasang tampang datar sebagai tanggapan perkataan Hyuuga. Visualisasi ala komik, mungkin surai _hazel _Riko telah mengeluarkan sebutir keringat berbentuk buah salak. Perkataan rekan kerjanya terlalu naif. Persis seperti murid taman kanak-kanak yang mengatakan monster dari luar angkasa akan menguasai dunia.

"Tapi mungkin Aku memang butuh istirahat, mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar..."

Hyuuga meregangkan kedua tangannya. Menggemertakkan leher dan punggungnya, pegal. Hyuuga berjalan menuju pintu. Mengulurkan tangan, mencoba menarik gagang pintu.

"_Ne, _Hyuuga-_kun, _kelompok pembunuh bayaran itu... Maksudku, _Kiseki no Sedai_... Anggotanya berapa orang?"

Hyuuga menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar balik direksinya. Cerebrumnya mencoba menggali, mengumpulkan, dan menyimpulkan informasi yang sepertinya berserakan dalam memorinya.

"Entahlah, menurut saksi mata mereka bergerak berempat dan seorang _sniper, _berarti berlima... dan mereka bergerak sangat terkoordinir... mungkin ada seorang lagi yang bertugas memonitori."

Hyuuga menarik gagang pintu kaca ruangan itu. Riko mengikutinya. Penat juga berada lama-lama dalam ruangan. Apalagi ruangan dengan pendingin ruangan seperti tempatnya sekarang. Riko ingin berkeliling sebentar –diluar ruangan, pastinya. Alveoli dalam paru-parunya akan senang jika sekali-sekali mendapat asupan udara yang mengandung banyak oksigen.

"Jadi, hipotesismu mereka memiliki 6 anggota? Kudengar setahun yang lalu, mereka menghabisi sekelompok mafia di markasnya –entah siapa yang menyewa mereka, sampai saat ini belum ada bukti yang cukup kuat– sulit dipercaya kalau mereka hanya beranggotakan 6 orang,"

"Yah, mungkin karena itu mereka dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai,_ kelompok itu _licin_, bekerja seperlunya dan tidak meninggalkan jejak."

Hyuuga dan Riko berhenti di sebuah lapangan latihan tembak. Bekerja dibawah organisasi pemerintah yang dirahasiakan identitasnya dan bertugas menyelidiki segala tindak kriminal yang sebagian besar berhubungan dengan gangster dan mafia, membuat mereka wajib mahir dalam mengoperasikan senjata api.

"OI, HYUUGA! KEMARI!"

Lapangan hijau yang cukup luas. Wajar saja, butuh teriakan untuk memanggil seseorang yang berada di ujung lapangan yang berbeda denganmu.

Hyuuga dan Riko tidak berjalan melintasi lapangan. Mereka lebih memilih berjalan melalui koridor di sekitar lapangan. Menghindari resiko peluru nyasar, begitu kata mereka. Tenda tempat istirahat dan penyimpanan senjata sementara yang mereka datangi sekarang, tidak begitu luas. Hanya ada meja, kursi, serta lemari dan rak-rak penyimpanan perlengkapan. Koganei dan Izuki mempersilahkan mereka duduk di kursi-kursi sederhana ruangan itu.

"Hyuuga, Riko, tidak biasanya kalian berkunjung." Koganei membuka percakapan dengan _statement_ bahasa basi-nya.

'_Twitch'_

'Bukankah kau yang berteriak-teriak seperti Tarzan dan memanggilku kemari?' ungkap Hyuuga sarkastik sembari mengepalkan tinju di tangan kanan dan meraih kerah baju Koganei. Dalam imajinasi Koganei, Ia merasa tubuhnya mengecil dan nyawa imajiner keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kami hanya kebetulan lewat, kalian memanggil kami. Apa ada yang penting?"

Riko menyusun kalimat tanya, berharap agar waktu luang berharganya tidak terbuang sia-sia di ruang beraroma mesiu ini.

"Ada anggota baru, mungkin kalian sudah pernah melihat berkasnya –bahkan kau yang meng-ACC-nya, Riko– tapi, tidak ada salahnya memberikan sedikit masa orientasi."

Air muka Hyuuga dan Riko terlihat senang mendengar kata-kata Izuki. Jarang ada yang mau melamar pekerjaan ini. Ada banyak kendala. Informasi pekerjaan ini bukan seperti lowongan kerja pramuniaga yang di banyak tempel di tembok-tembok gedung perkotaan. Selain itu, jarang orang yang rela sisa hidupnya didedikasikan pada pekerjaan dan dirahasiakan identitasnya serta dibatasi hubungannya dengan orang-orang diluar pekerjaan.

"Mereka sedang latihan menembak."

Koganei, Izuki, Hyuuga dan Riko berjalan menuju lapangan. Siluet pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 190 cm dan postur tubuh yang sempurna, terlihat sedang berlatih mengoperasikan senjata api laras pendek dengan menembakkan peluru pada _dart board_ yang berjarak sekitar 20 m darinya. Pemuda memegang senjata dengan tangan kanan dan berdiri dengan posisi kaki kiri di belakang. Ia menekan pelatuk senjatanya. Selongsong peluru dilepaskan. Tidak persis mengenai tengah sasaran, tetapi setidaknya berada dalam radius lingkaran paling tengah dari _dart board._

'Akurasinya sempurna'

Riko melangkahkan kaki beralas _kitten heels _5cm kearah pemuda itu. Bermaksud menyapa anak baru, Ia menepuk pundak lelaki itu yang membuat si empunya pundak menoleh.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kagami Taiga ... _desu," _sadar bahwa mereka yang berdiri di depannya adalah atasannya, Kagami menunduk, gerakannya agak kaku, terkesan bahwa menunduk saat berkenalan bukanlah kebiasaannya.

Saat semua atensi tertuju pada pemuda berambut merah dengan _highlight_ hitam, sebuah peluru melesat dari arah tangen _dart board _no. 2 dan tepat mengenai tengah papan _dart_. Kelima makhluk berbasis karbon yang berakal itu pun bertanya-tanya, 'SIAPA YANG MENEMBAK PELURUNYA?'

"_Doumo_, Kuroko Tetsuya _desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_..."

Surai azure pemuda itu melambai selaras dengan pergerakan kepalanya yang menunduk hormat. Satu detik hening, sebelum...

"HIIIEEE?"

–Continued–

(A/N) : hohoho... Author baru di dunia berbasis matriks dan analogika numerik (?) di situs bernama fanfiction ini... /halah

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mendoakan dan memberi banyak masukan... /hohoho... this fic dedicated to Audrey Lancaster-san J

Berhubung Aku author baru yang masih punya banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan, mohon kritik dan sarannya di pada kotak 'Review' di bawah ini.

Sign,

Alhy^^


	2. Chapter 2

proyektil timah dan senjata api. Bersama mereka, kami membentuk ikatan persahabatan...

Warning : Rate-nya mungkin agak naik dikit. OoC, typo(s), dan kesalahan yang terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan. Tombol back siap menanti~

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya. Bekepribadian terlalu tertutup untuk anak seusianya. Dia tidak pernah terlihat tertawa, menangis, mengejek, bermain dengan teman sebaya, bertingkah jahil, dan berlaku rusuh–dengan teriakan yang sangat mengganggu, kata orang dewasa– seperti kebanyakan siswa sekolah dasar tingkat 2. Sudah terlalu banyak peristiwa yang Ia lalui. Sangat jarang –bahkan tidak pernah– ada yang mendapati garis tawanya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Tetsuya. Dalam iris _azure-_nya, tersirat entah berapa banyak emosi yang infiniti. Ia yang terlalu banyak mencicipi rasa pahit kehidupan. Satu-satunya manis yang Ia rasakan adalah senyuman nenek di pagi dan malam hari. Setidaknya neneknya sekali-dua kali pernah melihat goresan senyum di wajah anak malang itu. Tapi tetap saja, wajah minim ekspresinya bukan karena tidak adanya emosi. Ia hanya seorang bocah. Belum tahu cara dan frasa yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya.

.

'_PRANGGG'_

Vas _porcelain _jatuh mencumbu lantai dan momentumnya membuatnya berserakan. Puing-puingnya berusdut tajam, membahayakan siapapun yang menginjaknya. Seorang wanita paruh baya, jatuh setelah melangkah ke belakang tanpa tahu keadaan dan menjatuhkan sebuah vas bunga. Badannya gemetar. Kulit di pelipisnya meloloskan beberapa butir keringat.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

Dua orang pria berbadan besar masing-masing memegang senjata api. Mereka menyeringai. Tampak noda rokok dan kopi menyebabkan gigi mereka menguning dengan susunan yang tidak karuan. Salah seorang dari mereka tertawa, entah apa yang lucu.

"Kau tanya apa mau kami? Heh perempuan bodoh, berikan semua harta yang kau miliki! Kalau tidak..."

Salah satu dari mereka sibuk mengacak-ngacak lemari pakaian di salah satu kamar tidur di rumah dengan arsitektur modern tetapi sarat budaya jepang tersebut, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Mata berkantung hitam miliknya berbinar saat mendapati sekotak penuh uang dan beberapa perhiasan logam mulia.

"Oi, Toga, Aku sudah mendapatkan yang kita cari, ayo pergi dari sini!"

"Tunggu sebentar! Biarkan Aku bersenang-senang..."

Lelaki berwajah seram yang dipanggil Toga menyeringai. Ia menaruh senjatanya di meja kaca. Senjata terlihat begitu kontras dengan beberapa foto keluarga dan pernak-pernik cantik yang tertata dengan apik di meja berbahan kaca yang tampak terlihat berdempet dengan tembok. Tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti neuron motorik yang diperintah otak bernafsu bejad. Merengkuh wanita berambut _icy blue _sebahu dan menggerayanginya. Oral milik wanita itu dibekapnya hingga tak ada satu pun gelombang yang mempu meloloskan diri. Ketakutan. Satu dari yang dirasakan oleh wanita yang meronta dalam pelukan orang yang tidak seharusnya.

'_Kami-sama, tasukete kudasai...' _

_TING TONG... TING TONG... TING TONG..._

Bel berbunyi. Berkali-kali pertanda si pengunjung tak sabaran.

"AYAME! APA KAU DI DALAM?"

Lelaki itu berteriak. Nada khwatir tercetak jelas pada suaranya. Firasat buruk menguasai akalnya. Surai _saddlebrown-_nya sedikit basah karena ekskresi kulit di dahi dan kepala. Ia menurunkan anak kecil yang sedari tadi memeluk erat punggungnya. Ia tidak berfikir untuk mendobrak pintu dan membuat fraktur pada belikat. Impuls pada tangan yang merogoh saku mencari kunci duplikat dengan cepat. Energi yang tidak sesuai digunakannya untuk mendorong pintu, menyebabkan bunyi bedebam. Melangkahkan kaki dengan tempo cepat. Kekhawatiran kini menguasainya. Ia tidak tahu, sesuatu yang terlalu buruk untuk dilalui akan terjadi.

Anak lelaki yang tadi di sampingnya hanya berdiri terpaku di teras rumah. Naluri seorang anak yang berusia belia mungkin tidak dapat dibohongi. Entahlah, Ia hanya seorang anak kecil. Perasaan yang di rasakannya saat ini hanya bisa Ia definisikan sebagai takut. Takut yang membingungkan. Takut yang membuat jantung tak berirama. Takut yang membuat tangan gemetaran dan menurunkan temperatur tubuh. Takut yang hanya bisa Ia ekspresikan dengan isak tangis.

"TETSUYA! JANGAN MASUK KE DALAM RUMAH! LARI TETSUYA! LARI!"

Teriakan parau dari ayahnya mendistraksi tangisannya. Punggung tangannya menggesek mata, menyeka tetes-tetes air yang keluar dari pelupuk yang sembab. Sebisa mungkin menghentikan isakan dan berakhir dengan sesegukan.

'Ayah? Ibu? Apa yang terjadi?'

Sekian pertanyaan kekhawatiran dan delusi tetang hal buruk terputar bagai film pendek di pikirannya. Rasa takut menyuruhnya lari dari tempat itu. Tapi, entah apa yang menggerakkan. Saraf motorik mengendalikan otot rangka pada kaki, membuat pergerakan. Langkah kecil dengan irama yang cepat. Tidak peduli alas kaki akan mengotori lantai. Jarak hanya beberapa meter kini terasa sangat jauh. Melangkahi barang-barang yang berserak, Tetsuya kecil mengubah direksi ke kiri. Keseluruhan materi tubuhnya kini berada pada ruang keluraga. Ruangan yang semestinya tidak Ia masuki.

Sungguh, Tetsuya belum cukup usia, dan tidak akan pernah cukup usia untuk melihat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Wajahnya pucat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, tungkai kakinya tidak sanggup menopang bobot tubuh. Tetsuya jatuh terduduk. Terkejut? Marah? Sedih? Takut? Ia bahkan tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Darah segar menggenangi beberapa petak ubin di lantai. Volumenya bertambah, terus mengalir bersumber dari tubuh tanpa nyawa seorang pria. Surai _saddlebrown_ pria itu basah oleh darah. Cairan merah berbau besi merambat menyentuh kaki Tetsuya.

'Ayah...'

Simpangan gelombang suara isakan Tetsuya menjauh mencapai amplitudonya. Membuat tamu tak diundang dalam rumahnya refleks meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

"Oi, Siapa itu?"

Atensi bocah 7 tahun teralih. Pemandangan leher ibunya yang dicekik kuat oleh pria berbadan besar membuat Tetsuya menyesal mendongakkan kepalanya. Seharusnya Ia tidak melihat ini. Ibunya tanpa sehelai kain menutup aurat, dengan luka sayat dan lebam di beberapa bagian tubuh, serta bekas cekikan di leher. Ibu yang sangat disayangnya, meregang nyawa di tangan orang bengis yang seharusnya musnah dari dunia ini.

"Oh, hanya seorang bocah. Oi, Sato, kemari! Kau mungkin akan senag melihat ini..."

Tetsuya berusaha berdiri meski tremor pada kedua kakinya. Kilatan amarah dan kesedihan terlihat jelas di manik _azure-_nya. Mengambil langkah pertama yang terasa sangat berat bagi kedua tungkai kakinya. Pikiran naif mendorongnya untuk meninju pria jahat yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya seperti pada anime yang ditontonya saat libur di mana seorang bocah dapat mengalahkan beberapa orang dengan satu pukulan di tengkuk.

Tapi siapalah Tetsuya. Ia hanya seorang bocah biasa. Seluruh tekad runtuh ketika langkahnya menginjak genangan darah tepat di sebelah tubuh tanpa nyawa sang ayah. Kakinya gemetar dan kembali jatuh terduduk. Cairan merah membasahi betis dan celananya. Kornea matanya kembali tergenang cairan ekskresi kelenjar air mata.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan Toga. Aku kira kau sudah puas."

Seorang pria tampak berjalan dengan santai keluar dari kamar orang tua Tetsuya. Tangan kanannya tampak membawa kantung yang terlihat berat. Wajahnya tak kalah seram dengan pria jahat satunya.

"Lihat itu! Mungkin kita bisa menjualnya. Harga anak yang seperti itu sekarang sedang mahal,"

Ekspresi antusias terlihat di wajah orang yang dipanggil Sato. Bibir gelapnya menyunggingkan seringai. Akal Tetsuya menangkap hal buruk yang akan menimpanya. Tetsuya memalingkan wajah. Entah bisa disebut kebetulan atau keberuntungan, pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah senjata api laras pendek yang ditaruh di meja kaca tepat di depan foto dirinya sewaktu lulus dari Taman Kanak-kanak. Jarak meja kaca itu tidak mencapai 3 kaki. Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah berdiri dan menjulurkan lengan ke arah jam dua.

Tubuh Tetsuya bergerak entah perintah dari siapa. Semua pergerakan Ia lakukan dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam senjata api yang entah apa nama dan jenisnya. Menodongkannya pada kedua pria jahat yang sedang terkekeh melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Heh bocah! Kau mau apa, hah? Menembak kami?"

Seingatnya, Tetsuya tidak pernah diajari ataupun mempelajari bagaimana mengoperasikan senjata api. Ia hanya mengikuti naluri. Jemari kecilnya merengkuh. Telunjuknya berposisi menempel pada pelatuk senjata, bersiap untuk menekan.

"Cih, bocah sialan! Dia memakai senjataku."

Tangan Tetsuya gemetar. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pertanyaan kalau Ia menembakkan pelurunya berarti Ia akan membunuh orang lain seakan menghantui pikirannya. Ketakutan merasuki hatinya. Keraguan menyurutkan tekadnya. Genggamannya melemah. Otot bisep dan trisepnya berelaksasi menandakan tangannya turun kearah vertikal. Senjata api itu masih ada dalam genggaman lemahnya. Hanya saja, Tetsuya kecil masih takut. Ia masih takut.

"Kenapa bocah? Kau takut? Tenang, Aku tidak akan membunuhmu seperti aku membunuh ayahmu atau ibumu. Kau berharga. Akan lebih menguntungkan jika kami menjualmu."

Tetsuya tersentak. Bayangan akan kematian orang tuanya yang sadis seakan terputar kembali dalam pikirannya seperti sebuah _video playback. _Kemarahan dan kebencian mengkudeta rasa takut dari hatinya. Cukup cepat, mungkin kurang dari dua detik. Tetsuya menodongkan ujung pistol ke arah salah satu pria dan tanpa ragu menekan pelatuk. Bunyi yang cukup keras menganggu kerja gendang telinganya. Dengung sejenak terdengar akibat indera yang belum beradaptasi. Tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang bersamaan dengan penciumannya yang terusik bau mesiu.

Timah panas melesat mengenai pria yang memegang kantung berisi hasil rampokan. Layaknya penembak profesional, proyektil yang ditembakkan Tetsuya menembus tulang rawan pada pangkal tenggorokan dan mengenai _medulla oblongata. _Kerja beberapa organ terhenti dalam hitungan detik. Pria jahat itu mati diiringi bunyi gemercik logam mulia dalam kantung yang lepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh membentur lantai.

"Sial! Oi Bocah! Kau pikir Aku takut? Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga..."

Pria itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik jaketnya. Garis tawanya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai. Sepatu kulit coklat yang berlumuran darah yang Ia kenakan membentuk jejak pada lantai.

Tetsuya masih dalam keadaan telentang. Berusaha bangkit, kini bobot tubuhnya bertumpu pada tulang panggul. Trisep lengannya kontraksi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pistol dan mengarahkannya pada pria jahat yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat,"

"Apa? Kau memintaku jangan mendekat? Kenapa? Takut? Bukannya kau bisa menembakku dari situ?"

Nada mengejek mewarnai tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan bibir pria itu. Kakinya menendang tubuh tak bernyawa ibu Tetsuya yang dianggap menghalangi jalan. Tetsuya tersentak melihat kelakuan pria itu.

"JANGAN SENTUH IBUKU!"

Teriakan Tetsuya dan desing peluru menjadi suara sangkakala bagi pria itu. Jatuh bersimbah darah setelah dua butir peluru bersarang pada perut dan dadanya.

Hujan turun deras mlam itu. Angin bertiup kencang disertai gemuruh halilintar menjadi lulabi pengantar tidur bagi Tetsuya yang meringkuk kesepian di pojok ruang tamu. Bau anyir darah yang menyengat tidak mengusir kantuknya.

.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Cahaya dan sinar matahari menerpa wajah dan membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang terus terulang. Biasanya di pagi seperti ini, neneknya akan membangunkannya dengan aroma roti panggang dan susu coklat hangat.. Tapi itu hanya sekedar 'biasanya'. Dan kata 'biasanya' itu merujuk pada hari-hari dimana neneknya masih sehat dan belum pergi menemui anak semata wayangnya jauh di sana. Sedikit banyak, Kuroko merindukan tatapan menenangkan dari iris sewarna langit milik neneknya.

Terkadang, kuroko merasa hidupnya seperti sebuah drama. 7 tahun yang lalu Ia masih bisa merasakan nyamannya rumah dan hangatnya keluarga. Sekarang? Semenjak kejadian itu, Ia merasa sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

Kuroko melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Yah, rumahnya. Saksi tuna wicara kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya. Setidaknya rumah inilah satu-satunya yang mengingatkannya kalau Ia dulu pernah punya suatu hal yang sangat indah bernama keluarga.

Kulit pucat Kuroko memang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan udara penghujung musim gugur. Kuroko menautkan kedua telapak tangan dan menggerakkannya berlawanan mencoba membuat friksi, berharap gesekan akan menimbulkan panas. Energi kinetis? Kalor? Setengah massa dot kecepatan yang dikuadratkan? Kuroko tidak tahu. Pelajaran formal yang dia ingat hanya bagaimana cara menarik akar dari bilangan kuadrat. Bukannya Kuroko bodoh. Hanya saja, itu memang pelajaran formal terakhir yang Ia dapatkan –sebelum putus sekolah saat baru setengah semester di tingkat 3 sekolah dasar. Seingatnya Ia pandai dalam membuat puisi. Puisinya yang terbaik saat masih di tingkat 1. Yah, puisi tentang keluarga. Entah mengapa ada keperihan luar biasa dalam hatinya ketika memikirkan, mendengar, ataupun sekedar membaca kata itu.

Tubuh ringkih Kuroko terus menyusuri trotoar. Tinggal satu belokan lagi hingga Ia sampai di _konbini _terdekat. Lapar. Manusiawi kalau Kuroko juga merasakannya. Membeli beberapa makanan instan dan memasaknya sendiri di rumah sudah cukup baginya.

_Brukk..._

"Ah, _sumimasen,"_

Kuroko membungkuk hampir membentuk siku-siku. Atensinya terpantek pada orang yang baru saja Ia tabrak. Kebingungan merayap di pikirannya. Seingatnya orang ini tidak ada di depannya tadi. Apa mungkin Ia sengaja?

"Oi, bocah! Lama sekali. Sudah lama sekali hingga kami hampir mati karena menunggu."

'eh? Kami?' Kuroko menggerlingkan bola mata. Menangkap siluet seseorang yang berjalan pelan dari persimpangan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, kami hanya akan mengajakmu mengobrol sebentar,"

Gestur tubuh Kuroko menyiratkan kewaspadaan. Kaki kirinya bergerak pelan hendak melangkah mundur. Tapi cengkraman di bahunya pertanda seseorang menahannya untuk tidak kabur.

"Jangan coba lari, bocah! Kami punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu."

"Maaf, tapi Aku harus segera pergi. Ayah dan Ibu menungguku di rumah."

Mencoba beralasan, Kuroko mengucapkan dua kata tabu yang menimbulkan gejala traumatik bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Ayah? Ibu? Kau yakin kau punya? Aku kira mereka terbunuh 7 tahun yang lalu,"

Nada mengejek pada kalimat retoris itu mendistraksi Kuroko. Membuatnya mengingat kejadian yang seharusnya tidak memiliki tempat dalam memorinya.

"Dan kami ingat, kau bocah tengik yang dengan sok berani telah membunuh dua teman kami,"

Kuroko takut. Sebuah pisau ditodongkan di perutnya. Kuroko tahu ia harus lari tapi kakinya gemetar. Pusat koordinasinya seakan lumpuh. Membunuh? Berarti sekarang Kuroko telah resmi disebut sebagai pembunuh? Tidak! Seharusnya Ia bukan orang jahat.

Kuroko bergerak mundur dan berbalik. Gerakannya cepat. Namun piasu yang tadi menodongya tela menembus jaket yang Ia kenakan dan membuat luka di baliknya. Kuroko berusaha lari meski rasa sakit dan perih terus disampaikan oleh saraf reseptornya. Tubuhnya yang lemah kekurangan asupan energi membuatnya memilih untuk melarikan diri ke sebuah gang gelap dan bermaksud menyembunyikan diri.

"Cih, dasar bocah sialan. Sombong sekali dia! Kau tdk akan bisa lari dari kami..."

.

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kuroko duduk bersandar pada tembok berseni lukis 3 dimensi. Ia kekurangan banyak darah. Kuroko memegangi perutnya. Berharap pendarahannya akan berhenti. Rintihannya Ia bungkam. Takut kedua pria yang berusaha mengejarnya menemukan keberadaannya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar langkah seseorang. Langkahnya terkesan pelan dan tenang. Pemuda itu –setidaknya itu yang dapat disimpulkan Kuroko– tidak terlalu tinggi dan rambutnya berwarna merah terang. Hanya itu yang Kuroko tau sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

'Pendarahannya banyak, lukanya parah.'

Kesan pertama seorang pemuda melihat seseorang tak sadarkan diri dalam kondisi bersimbah darah.

"Dia belum mati, setidaknya lukanya harus cepat dirawat..."

Pemuda itu tampak bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Iris _scarlett_-nya menatap tidak senang pada dua pria yang berjalan mendekat.

"Pergi dari sini!"

Intonasinya terdengar seperti perintah. Kata-katanya tegas dan tidak sedikitpun terselip ketakutan.

"Kau temannya? Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa, kami bunuh saja kalian berdua..."

Dari kantung jaket pemuda beriris _scarlett_, _revolver_ dikeluarkan. Tanpa terlontar kata, peluru terlontar dari moncong _revolver, _mengenai kardiovaskular salah satu pria itu.

"Dan Kau? Masih mau mendekat?"

Alisnya menukik, bibirnya membentuk seringai. Sekilas mirip seperti kapten tim _american football _salah satu sekolah di kota itu. Pemuda itu memasukkan selongsong peluru. Pria yang tadi menggebu-gebu, kini mengambil langkah mundur dan berbalik hendak melarikan diri. Terlambat. Pelatuk telah ditekan. Timah panas menembus punggung, melewati celah antar tulang rusuk dan bersarang pada jantung, mengusir nyawa pada tubuh yang bersimbah darah.

.

Perih pada perutnya masih terasa saat kesadarannya kembali. Kepalanya terasa pening. Mungkin efek dari kehilangan banyak darah. Kuroko berusaha bangkit ke posisi duduk. Sulit. Otot perutnya tertekan membuat sakit di lukanya makin terasa.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau mau lukamu terbuka lagi?"

Kuroko ingat siapa pemuda ini. Setidaknya Ia mengingat warna rambutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kriminal sekaliber apa sampai membuatmu dikejar seperti itu..."

"Kau menyelamatkanku? Terima kasih... anu... etto–"

"Akashi. Seijurou Akashi. Belum Desember, Aku masih 14. Sepertinya kau seumuran denganku."

Visualisasi ala kartun-akhir-bahagia milik rumah produksi dengan modus tema kerajaan, puteri-puteri cantik dan kisah cinta sejati, seperti ada seberkas cahaya masuk kedalam hati Kuroko Tetsuya. Sepertinya Ia bisa punya sesuatu yang berharga lainnya yang disebut 'teman'.

"Arigatou Akashi-kun..."

"Sama-sama Tetsuya..."

* * *

"Ehh? Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

Riko langsung bertanya selepas siuman dari kekagetannya. Pertanyaan yang mewakili isi kepala teman-temannya.

"Saya disini sejak tadi, berlatih menembak."

Matanya membulat. Terlihat polos dan... err, imut, mungkin?

'Apa dia punya kemampua menyembunyikan keberadaan? ARGGHHH! Riko kau mulai tertular pikiran ala _manga_-nya Hyuuga!'

Atensi Riko mengarah kepada kedua pemuda di depannya. Yang berambut merah terlihat kelebihan gizi dengan tubuh kekar dan tingginya. Sementara yang satunya... mungkin Riko akan diam-diam menaburkan kapsul protein pada makan siang anak ini.

"Tunjukkan padaku kemampuan kalian, tapi sebelumnya–"

"BUKA BAJU KALIAN!"

Hyuuga menambahkan dengan penuh semangat. Entah karena dorongan masa lalu atau alasan lain, mungkin.

"APAA!"

Dan teriakan Kagami menyambutnya separuh keberatan.

-Continue-

(A/N) : Akhirnya update juga /pfiuuh/ maaf karena updatenya telat, hehehe aku sibuk di sekolah /sok.

Ini chapter duanya, cukup melelahkan. Maaf kalau jelek. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa degradasi dalam diri T_T

Terima ksih atas apresiasinya pada chapter lalu **BlukangBarak-**_san__**, **_**mr DongDong-**_san__**, **_**Tanaka Akira-**_san__**,**_dan** freakyfujoshi-**_san__**.**_Dan kepada seluruh pembaca hening /silent reader maksudnya *plakkss*

ARIGATOU~


End file.
